


Quiet Moments

by LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Communication, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:04:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou/pseuds/LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou
Summary: After the events in 3.10. Magnus thinks back on the events, and Alec reminds him of his importance.





	Quiet Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the biggest writer's block while writing my AU story "Invisible", so I decided to write a quick post 3.10 story. I'm not sure how I feel about it, but I had fun writing it. Much love guys <3 
> 
> This was written off a suggestion from one of my friends. Hope you like it! 
> 
> #SaveShadowhunters

Alec was safe in their bed. The sight of Jace hovering over Alec, pushing an arrow into his chest will haunt Magnus. The scene replayed on a loop; he greatest fear come to life. He finally found someone who'd fight beside and for him. One second later and Alec would be dead, not asleep next to him.

"Magnus?" 

Alec called out, his voice rough from sleep. Magnus settled down next to him and ran his ring-clad fingers through the soft dark hair. 

"Go back to sleep, Alexander. You went through a lot yesterday." 

Alec shook his head, "No, I don't want to sleep anymore. You went to hell and back for me. Literally. What happened when you visited your father?" 

"You almost died, and you are more concerned about my time in Edom?"

"You disappeared into a circle of fire. I didn't know if or when I'd get you back." 

Magnus smiled, "There is nothing in any universe that could keep me from you. Least of all, my father." 

Alec hissed as he moved closer to Magnus, while Catarina was able to stabilize him, Magnus knew Alec would be sore for a few days. He remembered how his hands trembled while he dialed her number. The way he held his breath as he waited for her to answer. Magnus hated feeling useless or depending on anyone for help. Even so, he begged the angels for Alec to live. He leaned forward to kiss his forehead. 

"Don't move, Alexander. Anything you need, I can take care of it. All you have to do is ask." 

"Magnus, I'm fine. Catarina healed me; I'm only a little sore." 

"Humor me, Alexander. You were slipping away beneath me, and there was nothing I could do. Let me take care of you." 

Alec paused before asking, "So it wasn't a dream? You gave up your magic to save Jace?" 

Overwhelmed by emotion, all Magnus could do was nod his head in confirmation. 

"Oh, Magnus," Alec reached up to caress Magnus' face. "You didn't have to do that."

"Of course, I did. Out of all the things my father wanted from me, it was the only option that'd bring me back to you." 

"You didn't have to make a deal at all. We could have found another way. I hate you sacrificed a part of yourself."

Magnus shook his head, "You stupid, Nephilim. Did you think I'd let any part of your soul stay in harm's way?" 

"I don't understand." 

"You've told me time and again that Jace is a part of you, meaning you are a part of Jace. I'd never let your soul stay in danger. I was determined to do anything to keep you from feeling such a profound loss. In my time on this Earth, I've lost many people dear to me, and I wanted to spare you the experience. Plus, Jace and I found common ground in you, sure he's rash, hot-headed, and cocky as all hell, but no one deserves to experience that type of torture." 

"What would I do without you, Magnus Bane?" 

"You'll never have to find out."

Alec glanced up, "Are you okay? How do you feel?"

"It's surreal; I've always shared my body with magic. It responded to my movements, desires, and emotions. I feel disconnected; I don't feel like myself. People have depended on my magic almost as much as I have through the years."

Before Magnus could continue this train of thought, he was interrupted by Alec. 

"While you may feel different, you're still the man I love." 

"Alexander, it's not that simple. While I don't regret my decision, everything is different now." 

"I didn't fall in love with your magic. Your magic isn't what makes me smile, or feel better after a long day. I fell in love with how compassionate you are, how you can calm me down with one touch, and how you love with everything you have. I also fell in love with small things like how you crinkle your eyes when you laugh, or soft your hands feel against my skin."

Magnus was left speechless, how does Alec always render him this way? His heartfelt declarations were going to be the death of him. Alec shifted upwards on the bed, so their foreheads were touching. 

"And above all else, Magnus, I fell in love with how no matter what I can always depend on you. We are a team, you and me. And I'm sorry I got so lost in saving Jace that I didn't articulate myself properly. I've spent my entire life protecting my siblings; it's a duty I imposed on myself. They were always in the spotlight while I stayed in the shadows. You saw me anyway and fell in love with me when I didn't think there was anything about me to love. You being by my side through this mess, gave me strength, Magnus. You saved me, and you do it time and again. You are more than your magic."

"Alexander, don't downplay your inner strength." 

"Only if you don't downplay your importance in my life, and I'll do my best to remind you how much you mean to me."

Magnus cut him off with a soft kiss, "Alexander Lightwood, you're something else, you know that?" 

"Magnus, thank you for saving Jace. I love you."

"And I love you, but you're the one who almost died. I'm supposed to be making you feel better, not the other way around."

Alec's laugh made Magnus smile. 

"If you want to make me feel better, let me hold you." 

"Whatever you desire, my love," Magnus responded as they resituated on the bed. He sighed as his head hit Alec's chest, he was careful to avoid the tender side. 

He was almost asleep when he heard Alec ask, "Magnus, do you know martial arts?"

"I've lived for centuries; I'm slightly offended you even asked." 

Alec laughed, "We should train together. I want to make sure you can protect yourself." 

"I won't turn down the opportunity to touch you, but I'm warning you now, don't get too cocky."

"Don't even think of holding back." 

Magnus smiled; the statement extended past the meaning of the conversation. "Never, Alexander." 

He knew that quiet would only last for so long. There was always another problem to solve, or a person to save. For now, Magnus would relish the fact Alec was alive and in bed next to him. Today was for them, the rest they'd sort out tomorrow.


End file.
